A Brand New Day
by Sacharine
Summary: Chapter 9 Up.After SODOM, life continues.But why is it just so compilcaaaaated?!?! Tofu with a waff bit of Mit-Fuu relations. *smiles*I'm back!! Forgot to mention it last time, but this is a SD/FoR x-over.
1. Every Single Strand

A Brand New Day
    
    Author: Sacharine
    
    Feedback: yes, please!
    
    Rating: PG-13 
    
    Warning: Future profanities?
    
    Pairing: Mikagami/Fuuko, Recca/Yanagi
    
    Notes: "..." denotes speech '...' denotes thoughts

Fuuko rubbed at her eyes blearily, standing at the doorway in an oversized tee shirt and shorts. It was early morning; the sun was just rosily peeking out from the pearly grey skies. She growled in mock anger.

"Mi-chan? God! It not even seven yet! Some people need their sleep you know!" She half yelled. Number one "perk" of living in the same block of apartment as Mikagami in the overcrowded Tokyo: Impromptu wake up calls. Good when it meant a free ride to the university. Bad when it meant a female neighbour that ask for mineral water whenever she has a hangover [1]. Worst when it meant a broody Mikagami in pre-dawn hours. 

"I... Can I come in?" he asked. Then without waiting for permission, he brushed past Fuuko into the cramped apartment. Fuuko closed the door with a soft click. She pondered. 'His shirt is all rumpled and his jeans are so creased. And he is wearing his spectacles, rather then his usual contacts! This is so unlike the normally immaculate Mikagami. Furthermore, he reeks of alcohol!' Fuuko sniffed the air with disdain. In the past four years since SODOM she had never seen him in such a horrible state. Not even at **_The Wedding_** last month. Mikagami settled himself on the metal chair. 

"Fuuko. You are working part-time at the hairdresser right? I want you to cut my hair. Cut it all off." He whispered solemnly.

"..."

A few seconds flew by as she gaped at him in shock. 'C... Cut... cut off his gorgeous hair?' It had reached the back of his knees and was a silvery gray-brown-bluish shade; depending on how the light falls on it. 'In the past year that I had work at the saloon I had never seen anybody with nicer hair! And I know just how important his hair is too him. I just… can't do it.' Fuuko opened her mouth to refuse him but before she could say a word, he **looked** at her. Her heart wrenched painfully at the sight. 'He looks so desolate... his eyes... they are empty...'

Fuuko walked over to the side table to pick up her styling bag, her mind working double time as she tried to sort out this strange behaviour. As one of Hokage, he had done his part in being stupid and strange at one time or another but this is way out of his league. 'Please don't let him be on a drunken notation of cutting his hair off! They will really be scrapping me off the sidewalk if he turns up for blood after he sober up and realise I cut his precious hair off', Fuuko prayed fervently.

Taking her wide-tooth wooden brush out, Fuuko began to untangle the silvery mane snaking down the whole length of the back of the chair.

"Any particular style?" she asked, humming a soft tune as she worked.

"…Just short … long at the front. Cut it anyway you like but leave it long in front." He replied, leaning back slightly and closing his eyes. A few minutes went past with no sounds but the slight rasping of hair being combed.

"Why?" Fuuko finally asked, her curiosity getting better of her. She wanted... No she **needed** to know. Heck. She deserved to know when it constituted her waking up in God-Early-Hours.

"Why what..." he murmured in reply, almost falling asleep, soothed by the rhythmic strokes of the brush.

"Why do you want to cut your hair? Why do you want it long it the front?" Fuuko whispered back just as softly as she started to plait his hair into a loose braid from the shoulder. Mikagami seem almost falling asleep. If it wasn't happening, she will never have believed it.

"My hair is my proof that I have survived, it was something no one could have taken from me. It was my penance for every person I had either accidentally or intentionally killed. My hair is my memory, my soul. My mother loved my hair. She loved to nuzzle her face in my bangs and to kiss me on the top of my head. Telling me how I resembled her, but have my father's hair. My hair was my reminder on my duty, my vengeance. But… I always felt cheated, somehow." He spoke quietly, like he was afraid to speak too loudly.

"Then why do you want to cut it off?" Fuuko stared at the half finished plait in her hand, confused. She will never understand him. Not in a million years.

"There was no more penance for me to pay. I work towards one goal, only one goal of revenge and when I suddenly realised that it was never too be, I felt lost. Why do I need to remember anymore? It seem like it is only by will only that I'm remembering what happened. I don't want to forget, but it is slowly overwhelming me. I can't remember all, I can't forget even a little. How can I forgive myself for not remembering? How can I not forget? How can I forget? Then, I have no meaning anymore!" 

In the midst of his talk Fuuko finished the plait. She clutched it between her hands, almost bowled over with guilt, together with a myriad of feelings that threaten to swamp over her. 'How could we been so blind? All these while, we never notice him silently slipping away. Please don't let it be too late!' Fuuko felt strangely close to tears, shamed and angry, Shamed, as, as a friend she should have noticed that he lost his purpose of living, should have care enough to notice. Angry as others too had not noticed, and angry with him, at how foolish he was. She suddenly caught sight of new viciously knotted scar crawling up the whole of his right arm, right at where his vein should be if not for the scar. It was so glaring in the morning rays. Her breath hitched. 'How can someone do this to himself? Slicing open a whole vein that way. How can one be so eager to die? Don't we mean anything to him?'

"What about us? Aren't we a good enough purpose for you? Yanagi might be married now but she will never abandon her friends! Koganei look up to you. Ganko admires you. Domon and Recca both know your worth! How can you not know how important you are to us? Why can't you see? Why don't you know?" Fuuko half-yelled. 'Don't you know how important you are... to me?' A little voice piped out from her heart.

"Yes! I do agree it is past time you let go of your past! But what about your present? Your future? What about Hokage? You are in OUR present and future! You can't just mope around like that, wanting to leave this world, to leave us alone! It is so selfish of you to deprive yourself from us!" Fuuko tugged gently on his hair, her voice all funny going passed the huge lump in her throat. 'What about... what about me? I need you too..." it whispered once more. Fuuko fought to urge to cry.

"Do I have a present? Will I have a future? I'm scared, Fuuko, as ridiculous as it sounds. I had been holding so long to the past that I don't know whether I can ever let go. Will I have anything left? When Mifuyu left me, my life went to pieces. Revenge for her was the only thing holding my life together. How can I let go? I don't know which is worse, only remembering how she looks when she died, only remembering the urge for vengeance or forgetting her! I try and try to hold my memories of her together but every day every second something slips. And I forget her bit by bit. I'm so scared that she will disappear from my mind completely. Just like how she just suddenly disappear one day from my life. I get so terrified sometimes, so scared that I'll forget her LOOKS, her NAME! Forget HER! Forget THE ONLY PERSON, THE ONLY PERIOD OF MY LIFE THAT I WAS TRULY HAPPY! THE ONLY TIME WHEN I HAD EVERYTHING!"

A silence so heavy fell on the room. Harsh breathing and stunned looks reigned. Fuuko spoke, breaking the silence finally. 

"Let go, Mi-chan. It is killing you. Just let go. She wouldn't blame you. Best memories never fade, Mi-chan, they never will. The harder you try to hold on to them, the faster they sours." She murmured gently, her heart slowly breaking for the broken man in front of her.

Fuuko abruptly pulled up his hand to place his plait into his upturned palm. Then, she motioned for him to take the scissors. 

"Let go of your past. Or you will never have a future." Fuuko whispered, her demeanour strangely quiet, "You have a present now, but as times passes, it will too become your past. You are selfish you know. You never let your sister go. Do you think you are the only people who had someone dear die? What about Ganko? Koganei? Or even me? Hisui died to save me too. Why am I able to look to the future while you are stuck in a rut? Mifuyu died so that you can live. Why aren't you living for her? Why have you let her die for naught? Live! Let go! We are here to catch you!" 

'Live Mikagami, I will always like you, live for us, if not for me...'She keened in her heart, hoping, hoping. 'Please...'

TBC

[1] *Grins *: Last book of Flame of Recca.


	2. Let Go

A Brand New Day
    
    Author: Sacharine
    
    Feedback: yes, please!
    
    Rating: PG-13 
    
    Warning: Future profanities? No-beta (Please excuse any minor mistakes.)
    
    Pairing: Mikagami/Fuuko, Recca/Yanagi
    
    Notes: "..." denotes speech '...' denotes thoughts

Fuuko abruptly pulled up his hand to place his plait into his upturned palm. Then, she motioned for him to take the scissors. 

"Let go of your past. Or you will never have a future." Fuuko whispered, her demeanour strangely quiet, "You have a present now, but as times passes, it will too become your past. You are selfish you know. You never let your sister go. Do you think you are the only people who had someone dear die? What about Ganko? Koganei? Or even me? Hisui died to save me too. Why am I able to look to the future while you are stuck in a rut? Mifuyu died so that you can live. Why aren't you living for her? Why have you let her die for naught? Live! Let go! We are here to catch you!" 

'Live Mikagami, I will always like you, live for us, if not for me...'She keened in her heart, hoping, hoping. 'Please...'

He gave her a small faint smile. Fuuko always hated it when he does that, that sad creepy look. With a soft snip, he sliced off eleven years of pain. Slashed at the strands that held fast. Then he dropped the scissor and his hair on the floor. Mikagami bowed over, clutching the base of his neck, keening softly, clutching at where his hair should have been. " God it hurts! Why? _Why me? _Who am I? Who am I now? _Who am I now?"_

"You are Mikagami Tokiya. Once, a descendent of Meguri Kyoza. Once a Hokage warrior. Still a Hokage descendent." Fuuko retrieved the scissor from the floor and began to trim his hair into some resemblance of neatness, speaking him amid the soft clips and the fall of the little tendrils of hair. Her eyes were hidden amid her own long mop of fringe, the rest of the hair in a ponytail.

"You are a friend to us. You were a brother to Mikagami Mifuyu, but now are a brother to Morikawa Ganko and Koganei Kaoru. You are a student at Tokyo University, studying Business Management and amazing I'm a student there too." Fuuko sprayed some water on the locks in front of her.

"You were once obsessed with revenge, but now, you have us. Maybe once you were cold, heartless but now we are here to melt you. Already melted you," Fuuko smiled, " Or you wouldn't be here right now. Fuuko shifted to her left and rolled her shoulders, tackling a particular nasty chunk of hair that disagreed with her scissor. 

"And NO matter how horrible you were, how horrible you are, and how horrible you will be, we are then, here and tomorrow for you. We are friends. This is what friends are for, if only you will let us. Blood washes off, Mi-chan. We are fighters. We hurt people, eventually, unintentionally. We all hurt people and if you all guilty for any life lost, what about the your life you lost feeling sorry for other people, who are dead, no longer able to care? We are alive. The ones surviving hurt most, loses most."

Fuuko tapped Mikagami on the shoulder and brought up a mirror, to let him see himself, view her handiwork.

"How can you ever forget how your sister look like when she smiles? Just look into a mirror, you silly. Forgetting is part of body mechanism to keep one sane. You of all people should know that. Anyway, if you do forget, God forbid, there is always a friend of we truly call Hanabishi Yanagi you know."

He stared into the mirror his expression changing quicker than weather. She would have swore she saw his eyes swam.

Mikagami plucked the mirror out of her hands and stood. Mikagami did something right out of character. He picked up his half unravelled braid while putting down the mirror and drew Fuuko awkwardly into his arms for a hug. Resting his chin on her hair, he murmured a soft 'thanks'. Fuuko melted into a puddle of goo. Pulling away, he places his hair into her hand and Mikagami flushed.

I want you to keep it. For me." He smiled sublimely at her and Fuuko felt herself fall just a little bit more, right into love. 

"Well, its eight now, hurry, I'm giving you a lift to the U." She stared bemusedly at him. She would never forget this sight, he looks just like a fallen angel, standing in front of her window with his hair all tousled and framed in a halo of light. She shook her head to clear it. 

Tucking the hair into a drawer, she dashed into the bathroom to change into causal jeans and a pullover, grabbing a large sweater left behind by a friend as a after thought. Running across him in the hallway, she reached up and affectionately ruffled up his shoulder length bangs that edge back and up to the middle of his nape. Narrowly escaping being deck, she pushed the sweater into his hands and scampered down the stairwell. 

"Change out of that stinky shirt! And remember to lock the door! And feed the cat! And close the windows!" She shouted after him and bounded down the last few flights of staircases.

She leaned against the red snazzy convertible and smirked, waiting remarkably patiently. 'Mitchy would never believe I can stand still or even a minute.'

The little voice in her head spoke again. 'And he should never lose his reason or way again, for you are Kirisawa Fuuko and you never fall in love with a loser."

"Right on."

Owari or TBC? ↓ Review and decide. Hmm. Say, 5 minimum?


	3. Let's Dance

A Brand New Day
    
    Author: Sacharine
    
    Feedback: yes, please!
    
    Rating: PG-13 
    
    Warning: Future profanities? No-beta (Please excuse any minor mistakes.)
    
    Pairing: Mikagami/Fuuko, Recca/Yanagi
    
    Notes: "..." denotes speech '...' denotes thoughts

***

She leaned against the red snazzy convertible and smirked, waiting remarkably patiently. 'Mitchy would never believe I could stand still or even a minute.'

The little voice in her head spoke again. 'And he should never lose his reason or way again, for you are Kirisawa Fuuko and you never fall in love with a loser."

"Right on."

***

"Sempai! Mikagami sempai~!" 

A voluptuous redhead ran towards Mikagami as he steps out of the lecture hall. He ignored her. Turning, he walked towards the car park, oblivious to the girl who attempted to converse with him, chattering all the way, desperately clinging to his arm. Mikagami walked blindly through the crowds of fans waving letters and gifts at him. And as he reached the car he stared at the individual. 'What a wonderful day…' He sighed inwardly. 'My car is not a chair. My car roof is not a chair. His car is... not her chair. Must she sit right on top? Smack in the middle? Reading a Commercial Law book by Kanda Hideki?' He glowered.

However before he could glare her off the car, somebody beat him to it. A pair on arms reached out and pulled Fuuko off the car... and right in to his arms.

"Fuuko!" I have finally tracked you down!" The man with startling blue eyes crowed into Fuuko's hair. He is tall, and dressed in a casual track-type suit. And is the gorgeous, the tanned and sun-bleach-brown-locks type. The exact opposite of Mikagami. 

"Mi- Mitchy? Mitchy! You are back!" Fuuko hugged him exuberantly. She then processed to fire a million question at the man, jabbering at a speed probably surpassing Mach 3.

Fuuko then caught sight of Mikagami, but only after he cleared his throat discreetly. The redhead is still carrying on with her one sided conversation. Apparently with that much air in her head and chest, she didn't need to stop to breathe.

"Afternoon, Mi-chan! I wanted to hitch a ride but since you have company and Mitchy is here, I will save you the trouble! Ciao~" She grinned cheerfully.

Mitchy and Mikagami faced off. 

'Preppy.'

'Couth.'

They stared at each other, Mikagami glaring madly and Mitchy staring suspiciously with his arm around Fuuko possessively. Sparks flew. Fuuko was blissfully oblivious to the crossfire and dragged the guy off to the sleek motorcycle nearby. And they rode off.

Mikagami scowled at the extension on his arm. She gave a nervous giggled, detached herself and scurried away. Nobody could remain passive under the patented Mikagami's-Ice-Glare™ for long. He stared at the floor for a moment, black clouds of unhappiness wafting from his self. 'Just as well. A monkey with another monkey.' He drove home in a foul mood.

***

"So how are you now, Mitsui? It had been years. I had missed you so much!" Fuuko gushed, her eyes glowing.

Mitsui laughed, " Ne ne, it hasn't been that long right? But I must say, you were only that tall when I last saw you three years ago." He gestured to about one and a quarter metre off the ground.

"Nonsense! I was way taller that that! You must have a faulty memory! Or maybe, being hit by too many basketballs have cost you the remainder of your single digit brain cells?"

"Yeah, yeah. You win. Right now I'm presently with the JABBA. There is an upcoming tournament in July in America, NY so I can stay here for about...hmm..." he counts his fingers, " two months and five days, starting from tomorrow. Do you have a place for me to crash or do I have to stay in a hotel? I can probably stay at one of my friends' apartment but I really do not want to impose on them... hmm... maybe Kogure can..."

Fuuko cut in. " Of course you can stay with me. But I must warn you this is Tokyo, not Nakakiri, my housing is rather cramped. You probably have to sleep on the couch or squeeze yourself into the bed. Speaking of which, did you grow taller again?"

"You betcha. I'm 186 now," He smirked, "Give it up dwarf, you will never be taller than me."

"Monster." She rebutted in mock anger. "Is all your stuff in that carry-on?" Fuuko asked, draining the dregs of her coffee. 

" Yeah," Mitsui stood and paid for the drinks. "Lets go **_home_**."

***

Mikagami stood at his window, taking a breather. Behind him the strains of Tschaikowsky drifted out, melodious and piercingly sweet. He puffed out a little air and pushed his sweat-dampened hair back. Then he stared down. 'She brought him back?! What is she thinking? What will the neighbours think? What will her mother say? What will... heck... why do I care?" He frowned and went back to the seducing music. And promptly lose himself in the flow.

**_Fifth position. Plié._** He arched his back. Unbidden the questions rose in his mind once more. 'Who is that guy?' **_Fourth position, pirouette, fifth._** 'Is he her friend? Boyfriend? Cousin? Relative?**_' Fourth position, pirouette, attitude._** He flings the wet tendrils of hair back. 'What is she bring him back for? Are they lovers?' **_Arabesque. Again. Attitude._** 'I don't like that guy. He got... funny eyes... that rights, they are sly.' **_Hold. Plié, jeté jeté, fouttés._** 'She is crazy. Yes. She must be. Who cares about her any...'

The doorbell rang, bringing him out of his self-conversation. Sweat ran his body in rivulets. Over the lean and trim body clad in only a thin black tank top and form fitting black jeans. He walked over to the door, absently picking up the towel to wipe the sweat off his face. It is just so hot.

He opened the door. 

"Hi Mi-chan ~♥! I want to introduce you to Mitsui since…" her mouth dried up. 'God! He is gorgeous...'Just as quickly, her mouth started drooling and she could feel her IQ dropping to single digit. 'Brain don't fail me now...' She said a silent prayer.

"What?" He snarled disagreeably. Fuuko recovered. 'Gee, were are all so social aren't we?'

"This is Hasashi Mitsui. He will be staying at my place temporarily. Mitchy, this is Mikagami Tokiya, a friend." Their reaction was immediate. 

'A friend? Yeah right. And I'm a sweet sixteen virgin.'

'He is staying at her place!?! WHO the Hell IS HE?'

The tension dropped like a stone among them. Animosity rose, almost tangible. As usually, Fuuko was blissfully oblivious.

"And I'm sure we are all going to get along just fine!"

'_Yeah, right_.' Unknowingly, they have the exact sentiments.

Thanks to:

OH MY GOD! Thank you people I'm so touched~ I ask for five I'm you guys almost give me almost thrice that... I'm going to cry... Thanks to the two person that review for chapter one, Yvonne and another unnamed individual...

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

bishounen lovah

2002-07-29

2

Signed

Thanks, I really like to show the other sides of characters that I thought they might have. Glad you like it, thanks once again.

2002-07-26 

2 

Anonymous

Thanks  for the lollipop! Welcome…

2002-07-26 

2 

Anonymous

I will thanks.

2002-07-26 

2 

Anonymous

I will…

ceres84

2002-07-21

2

Signed

Here it is, thanks!

kreuz4eva (kreuz4eva@hotmail.com) 

2002-07-20 

2 

Anonymous

Thanks Mi-chan, I will than constantly supplied you with stories to review... (^_^)

fuuko mikagami 

2002-07-20 

2 

Anonymous

*Offers glue to glue them back* Sorry… But short would really suit him ne?

Draconsis

2002-07-20

2

Signed

Thanks... Appreciate it.

2002-07-20 

1 

Anonymous

I will thanks..

2002-07-20 

2 

Anonymous

Thanks to you I will continue

eminy (mokuren_et@hotmail.com) 

2002-07-20 

2 

Anonymous

I writin! Writing! Thanks

FOR FOREVER 

2002-07-20 

2 

Anonymous

Okay I will. Thanks for your review.

F5C 

2002-07-20 

2 

Anonymous

Is this soon enough? thanks 

Dark Phoenix 

2002-07-19 

2 

Anonymous

Give ffnet some time… they are slow afterall, hope you will be able to see chapter 3 ne? Thanks!


	4. Play

A Brand New Day
    
    Author: Sacharine
    
    Feedback: yes, please!
    
    Rating: PG-13 
    
    Warning: Future profanities? No-beta (Please excuse any minor mistakes.)
    
    Notes: "..." denotes speech '...' denotes thoughts

---Previously---

"This is Hisashi Mitsui. He will be staying at my place temporarily. Mitchy, this is Mikagami Tokiya, a friend." Their reaction was immediate. 

'A friend? Yeah right. And I'm a sweet sixteen virgin.'

'He is staying at her place!?! WHO the Hell IS HE?'

The tension dropped like a stone among them. Animosity rose, almost tangible. As usually, Fuuko was blissfully oblivious.

"And I'm sure we are all going to get along just fine!"

'_Yeah, right_.' Unknowingly, they have the exact sentiments.

---

"Fuuko. Get off me right now." Mitsui muttered into her hair. Since they were unable to decide who gets the bed, they ended up sharing. Well, sharing as in Mitsui slept on the too small bed, limbs dangling off and Fuuko slept sprawled all over him, as there is just no space else on the bed, drooling into his hair. It might seem a little intimate for friends, but they have done it before and would most probably do it again.

"Fuuko..." He growled. She snuffed a little, twitching her nose like a rabbit, and then continued drooling on his hair. Desperate, Mitsui did the one thing guarantee to wake her up. With precision, he jabbed one single stiff digit into where he thinks her waist should be under the giant t-shirt.

"AWWW! ASSHOLE!" Fuuko yelped, waking up half the block with her scream. She tumbled off her bed in a flurry of bed sheets and blankets. "What THE HECK did you do that for?"

"You were drooling in my hair!" Mitsui shouted back, touching his hair gingerly. Sitting up, he gave her the Glare-O-Death™. Fuuko opened her mouth to retort back but changed her mind at the last minute and dove at him instead, maliciously mouthing the words 'Tickle Attack.' Mitsui scuttered back like a crab in horror but was unable to evade the 'octopussy' Fuuko.

Pandemonium ensued, with flying pillows and flailing limbs. Fuuko grinned maniacally and began her attack, tickling Mitsui through the thin fabric of his shirt. Mitsui retaliated by grabbing a pillow and hitting Fuuko as much as could with his pained laughter.

Then the worst possible thing happened.

"Fuuko? Do you want me to give you a ride today? I knocked but you didn't ans-" Mikagami opened the conveniently unlocked door. (Author Note: Fuuko and Mikagami lives in studio apartments, one big room that is everything/kitchen/bedroom/living room and a smaller room that is the bathroom.)

Mikagami eyes bulged out in apparent shock and his hands tighten painfully on the door handle. 

"Err- I can explain!" Fuuko grinned sheepishly form her perch on Mitsui's legs, her hands poised to choke him. Mitsui was sprawled prone under her, hands full with a pillow that he was using to bash Fuuko's head in.

Time went for a moment as they three stared at each other. The silver-grey tabby cat look up for a glance but returned to washing her ears from her perch on top of the bookshelf.

Then, Mitsui once again, never failing, promptly open his mouth and spewed some random crap.

"Why do we have to explain to him anything? It is not like he is your boyfriend or brother or anything like that right? Mitsui complained, almost whining. He lifted a hand to comb back his mussed hair only to shudder in revulsion to find it wet. Fuuko noticed his reaction and smacked him, annoyed.

Mikagami was ready to spat fire. Executing a perfect turn he stomped off, slamming the door shut for dramatic effect only to be thwart when the Hinges-Defence-System™ kicked in.

"Oh my... seems like somebody is mad at us… I wonder why..." Mitsui mocked in a cutesy voice, mournfully. Fuuko burst out laughing at his antics.

"Stupid head! Go and wash your precious hair! And since you drove Mi-Chan off, you just have to drive me to school." Stretching, Fuuko stood up and went to her wardrobe to dig out some clothes.

Mitsui only sighed, used to it already.

"Mitchy! Lend me a top! I'm out of clean sleeves-less ones and they said it is going to be hot today!" Fuuko hollered in the direction of the bathroom, already rummaging in his bags. Hearing the muffled ascension, she cackled and pulled out her favourite, the one he always told her not to take.

The red Shohoku number 14-jersey top.

---

Mitsui gaped at her. Fuuko smirked back unrepentantly. Mitsui threw up his hands and gave it up as a lost cause. Every time she gets the chance, she would never failed to rob him of that particular top. 'It is too large, hanging down to her hips but she just insists on having it. She just loves that damned jersey. I really can't get her, that strange woman...'

"Come on, let's go... I need to seek out some friends for training too, you know." He sighed, shooing her with little flapping motions of hand.

---

Kogure Kiminobu, the team manager for JABBA was sure there is something wrong with his eyes. He took off his glass, rubbed them, and then rubbed his eyes. He nudged his friend, Rukawa Kaede who was in Tokyo looking for his cousin, but presently hanging out with the rest of the old Shohoku team. "Rukawa, please tell me my eyes are wrong and that is not the Shohoku jersey number 14."

With some effort, the sleepwalking individual pried his eyes open.

"It is." Then he zoned out once more. 

"But it is a girl wearing it!" Kogure exclaimed.

"So? Maybe a fan girl of Micchy..."Miyagi drawled, from the other side of Kogure.

"But... What if... Come on maybe she knows Mitsui? I have been trying to find him! He took off like a bat when the coach allowed the small break!" The normally placid Megane grabbed the arms of his companion and towed them after the red spot weaving through the crowds, like a homing missile with the two dumbfounded add-on.

---

TBC... Remember- five reviews!!

Thanks to ...

I'm BACK! My O's levels are over... Check out the repost for Eden Project, okay?

Yanagi

2002-11-20

3

**Signed**

Yup from slamdunk. Thanks!

bishounen lovah

2002-08-13

3

**Signed**

It was a typho (_). The deal between Fuuko and Mitsui will come out later. And yes the jealously was eating Mi-chan up.

Actually I didn't mean for this to be a crossover, but a friend said she would treat me to Jap food at Keyaki, at Pan-pacific if I can write her challenge and this is the result. *Smiles *I'm a sucker for Japanese food, what to do? BTW, you are right, it was dancing. The reasons would also come out later. You just have to keep reading ne?

Kurei

2002-08-12

3

**Signed**

I haven't decided yet. Convince me to make it tofu ne? Thanks

Pe3vEs 

2002-08-11 

3 

**Anonymous**

I'm writing, I'm writing! Thanks.

2002-08-10 

3 

**Anonymous**

Sorry for the lateness… Thanks.

fuuko mikagami 

2002-08-09 

3 

**Anonymous**

(^_^)Thanks. More Confusion! More people entering! -Maniacal Laughter- "Bring it on!"

F5C

2002-08-09

3

**Signed**

Yup it is ballet. Yeah SH is cute and he might come in, in later chapters. Thanks

yvonne 

2002-08-09 

3 

**Anonymous**

Sorry for the delay, real life intruded… Thanks.


	5. Hairy Business

A Brand New Day
    
    Author: Sacharine
    
    Feedback: yes, please!
    
    Rating: PG-13 
    
    Warning: Future profanities? No-beta (Please excuse any minor mistakes.)
    
    Notes: "..." denotes speech '...' denotes thoughts
    
    Disclaimer : All rights go to their respective owners. I claim nothing.
    
    ---Previously---

Kogure Kiminobu, the team manager for JABBA was sure there is something wrong with his eyes. He took off his glass, rubbed them, and then rubbed his eyes. He nudged his friend, Rukawa Kaede who was in Tokyo looking for his cousin, but presently hanging out with the rest of the old Shohoku team. "Rukawa, please tell me my eyes are wrong and that is not the Shohoku jersey number 14."

With some effort, the sleepwalking individual pried his eyes open.

"It is." Then he zoned out once more. 

"But it is a girl wearing it!" Kogure exclaimed.

"So? Maybe a fan girl of Micchy..."Miyagi drawled, from the other side of Kogure.

"But... What if... Come on maybe she knows Mitsui? I have been trying to find him! He took off like a bat when the coach allowed the small break!" The normally placid Megane grabbed the arms of his companion and towed them after the red spot weaving through the crowds, like a homing missile with the two dumbfounded add-on.

-A while later-

"Irasshimase!" A bevy of youths chorused, all of them armed with either scissors or various other hairstyling tools. They were all wearing a similar black apron type overall with the saloon name in a discreet corner. And they all have hyper 'genki-genki' grins adorning their faces.

Kogure and Miyagi sweat dropped. Rukawa was nonplussed but crack open an eye, which was equivalent to a 'What?' of any other people. Kogure turned to Miyagi and smiled. And smiled. And smiled.

"Shit, Megane, don't look at me with that creepy smile!" Miyagi exclaimed, backing away, poised to run away. Nothing good had ever happen when Kogure smiled that way. Miyagi shuddered.

"Say Miyagi-kun, isn't it time you have a little hairstyling?" Kogure smiled got wider and more sinister, if it was possible.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

-Yet another while later-

"Konnichiwa. I'm Kirisawa Fuuko, your hairstylist of the day. What service do you required, sir?" Fuuko beamed her megawatt smile at Miyagi, who still has tears streaming down his cheeks. Miyagi cringed away from the scissors. Kogure came to her rescue.

"Gomen ne, Kirisawa-san. Ryota-kun here is a little scissor shy. I believe he wants a trim. Right, Miyagi?" Kogure did the smile again, almost a bit too enjoying it (terrorizing Miyagi that is).

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Miyagi cowered from Kogure, hands crossed in front of his face. Rukawa sighed out a single word that summed up the entire situation. 

"Idiots." Then promptly fell asleep leaning against a column in the shop.

-Say five to ten minutes later-

Amid the faint snips, Kogure finally spoke up.

"Kirisawa-san, actually... erm... I mean... err... We are wondering if you know Hisashi Mitsui? We have been looking for him, and your attire..."Kogure stammered uncharacteristically (but again how do you go around asking somebody you don't know if they know somebody else?). 

"Yes. I'm suppose you are his friends? Wait a minute, bespectacled, polite... I know! You must be Kiminobu Kogure." Fuuko jabbed a finger at Kogure. "And you, curly hair and earrings, you got to be Ryota Miyagi." Miyagi attempted to edge away as the scissor that Fuuko had been brandishing came close to poking his eyes out. Spinning around, Fuuko pointed at Rukawa and shouted, "And you are sleeping here of all places so you have to be RUKAWA KAEDE!"

Rukawa fell over (slow-mo) in shock, startled out of his sleep by the sudden sound wave that crashed down on him, focused in his direction.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Rukawa died!!" Fuuko exclaimed in horror as Rukawa went crashing down on the floor.

---

"I'm so sorry!" Fuuko franticly fussed over Rukawa. He sat up, yawned then rubbed his head, which had conk against the floor with a loud thump, bemusedly. Then out of the blue, three girls, with fire in their eyes that can rival Recca's flame, appeared.

"How dare you..." "Knocked over..." "Our Rukawa-kun?!" They shouted in unison.

Fuuko snapped her head up to look at who is shouting and knocked her head (by sheer luck) on the very column that Rukawa had been leaning on. Fuuko then went space, her eyes going swirly. Kogure went to the rescue once more. Shout and screams escalated.

Abruptly they silenced as a shadow fell over them.

"KI-RI-SA-WA! What is the meaning of this? Get out and bring your barbaric friends with you! OUT! AND YOU BETTER COME IN EARLIER TOMORROW TO MAKE UP!" The owner of the establishment bellowed at the crowd. Then he single-handily tossed the whole group of people out onto the streets (But not before making Miyagi pay for the trim). 

---

Amid the rapidly settling dust, Kogure and Miyagi looked at each other and nodded. There is only one way to thwart fan-girls. After eight years of knowing Rukawa, they have learnt very well. Hence before the 'things' multiple... they went into actions.

"I'm sorry to do this but..." Kogure grabbed Fuuko around the waist, hitch her onto his shoulder then they took off like the demons from Hell were after them. Actually... that was true, they are after him. Or more specifically they are after Rukawa. Miyagi was right behind him, dragging a comatose Rukawa until he finally caught on and start to run by himself. Fuuko was still swirly eyes and became even more so as she was bounced up and down on a bony shoulder.

"Rukawa-Kun!!!" The girls screamed after them, but eventually they were left behind in the dirt.

---

"I'm so sorry, Kirisawa-san..." Kogure started to speak but Fuuko cut him off sharply with a wave of her hand, her mouth curving up into a smirk. 

"I believe you can call me Fuuko. Any friend of Mitsui is my friend too."

-Recap-

"Have... have we ditch those parasites?" Kogure panted out, hunched over with the deadweight of Fuuko.

"Yeah... I think so..." Miyagi replied, wiping the sweat off his face with a careless motion.

Then Fuuko woke up.

"What... what are you doing to me?!" Fuuko struggled off Kogure then without the least bit of hesitation planted one into his face sending him soaring into the air.

-End Recap-

"Ah, then you have to call me Kogure." Kogure smiled at her. Fuuko looked away, flushing in embarrassment.

"Come on... I will bring you to Mitsui; he is at staying at my place. From what he told me this morning he was going to find you guys too."

---

"Tadaima!" Fuuko hollered into her doorway, taking off her shoes. Mitsui popped up from behind the kitchen island, his hand full with a carrot and a peeler.

"Okaeri Fuuko... What are you guys doing here!?!" His welcoming drawl went into a sharp crescendo yelp as he caught sight of his intentionally misplaced friends.

Next, a few things happened at in one go.

Miyagi felled over guffawing, pointing at Mitsui and panting out 'Micchy' and 'carrot' one after another. Repetitively. Rukawa felled asleep AGAIN. Kogure stared mournfully at Mitsui and told him that if he really does not want them to be here they could leave. And the all of above increased in volume till it expanded and took over more air space, till it became a full-blown shouting match. The cat screeched sharply as Rukawa had conveniently step on the cat's tail while falling asleep.  Kogure was shouting at Mitsui to listen to him. Mitsui was yelling at Miyagi; to get him to stop laugh (It didn't work) and Fuuko was steaming at he ears, shouting at them all to shut up.

Then... then something important happened. Something incredible. 

This chapter ended.

---

Okay... This time...  I want 10 reviews...  It is not too much right? I know there are more people reading my fics... Sorry for the delay but I was overseas... This chapter is not too OOC right? I was in a very screamy mood hence they are screamed for me. If I did holler at home, my parents would have thought I have gone crazy or what not. (_) This chapter got to be the worst and strangest I'm ever wrote... By the way... I not bashing Rukawa here... just exaggerating his sleep-style for comic effect. Does it work? Hope so.

Sach

Thanks to:

Haze

2002-11-30

4

Signed

Spreading. . . Spreading. . . Spreading. . . Spreading. . . Spreading. . . Done... (^_^) With more and more people coming in, it going be a long tough fight on Mi-chan part for Fuuko affections and attention! Wouldn't you just love to see that? Thanks!

fuuko mikagami 

2002-11-26 

4 

Anonymous

Heh heh… I'm a tofu supporter too! Though the Mitsui and Fuuko would really look good together ne? Thanks!

bishounen lovah 

2002-11-25 

4 

Anonymous

There is not much mush and tofu here but I promise you a chunk next chapter! Thanks!

yuko 

2002-11-25 

4 

Anonymous

Ano... I haven decide yet... I will see how kay?? Smilru-smilru! Thanks

Yanagi

2002-11-24

4

Signed

*** Grins back*** watch out for next chapter… Then feathers are really going to fly. Thanks!

chibi-chan 

2002-11-24 

4 

Anonymous

I going to torture mi-chan more… He is just so fun (^_^)… Thanks!

veggie_eater 

2002-11-24 

4 

Anonymous

I hope this is quick enough! Thanks!

yonfi 

2002-11-24 

4 

Anonymous

Thanks! You took the O's too? Did you do a. maths paper? It was so incredibly hard! (_). 

But the pure chem., and physic paper is incredibly easy...Is this update fast enough for you?? 


	6. Gather

A Brand New Day
    
    Author: Sacharine
    
    Feedback: yes, please!
    
    Rating: PG-13 
    
    Warning: Future profanities? No-beta (Please excuse any minor mistakes.)
    
    Notes: "..." denotes speech '...' denotes thoughts
    
    Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. I claim nothing.
    
    ---Previously---

"Tadaima!" Fuuko hollered into her doorway, taking off her shoes. Mitsui popped up from behind the kitchen island, his hands full with a carrot and a peeler.

"Okaeri Fuuko... What are you guys doing here!?!" His welcoming drawl went into a sharp crescendo yelp as he caught sight of his intentionally misplaced friends.

Next, a few things happened at in one go.

Miyagi felled over guffawing, pointing at Mitsui and panting out 'Micchy' and 'carrot' one after another. Repetitively. Rukawa felled asleep AGAIN. Kogure stared mournfully at Mitsui and told him that if he really does not want them to be here they could leave. And the all of above increased in volume till it expanded and took over more air space, till it became a full-blown shouting match. The cat screeched sharply as Rukawa had conveniently step on the cat's tail while falling asleep. Kogure was shouting at Mitsui to listen to him. Mitsui was yelling at Miyagi; to get him to stop laugh (It didn't work) and Fuuko was steaming at he ears, shouting at them all to shut up.

---

"Would you people stop making so much noise? I'm trying to study here!" Mikagami shouted into the doorway. '_Great. The bacteria life form known as Mitsui Hisashi had actually multiplied and mutated into other strange creatures. I suppose if I'm not careful they might actually spread over to my place._' He thought dryly. Then Mikagami caught sight of Rukawa. Rukawa stood up straight (amazing) from his permanent slouch type position and lifted an eyebrow in response.

Mikagami walked over and started the most, most interesting conversation ever.

"..." Mikagami stared into Rukawa's eyes.

"..." Rukawa stared back.

"...?" Mikagami stared back, questioning.

"...!" Rukawa eyes opened up in surprise.

"...! ......!!" Mikagami eyes almost popped out from his semi panicky demeanour.

"..." Rukawa gave the ~Yeah right look~.

"...!!!!" Mikagami freaked slightly then gave up.

Rukawa smirked and punched Mikagami playfully on the shoulder. Mikagami smiled. Rukawa smiled back. Mikagami turned around and froze when he realized that the whole group was staring at him and Rukawa. Mitsui's peeler and carrot slipped out and fell to the ground with a muted clatter.

Gaping back at them with a hesitant defensive manner, he snarled out the word that flashed by his head. "What?!"

'_Oh my God, oh my sexy God! Oh MY GOD!!! Mikagami smiled! He smiled the special smile!_' Fuuko could feel her heart going into cardiac arrest. '_Sex God!_'

"You... you two are not GAY right?" Miyagi blurted out in shock. " I mean... you see... I had almost never seen you SMILED before!!" He waved his hands around like a pair of fluttering birds in Rukawa's direction. "And now you are SMILING at a GUY for GOD SAKE! I mean he is PRETTY ENOUGH but a GUY nonetheless!" Miyagi blabbed on digging a deeper and deeper hole. All he needs now is a coffin and then he could Rest In Peace.

"Do-ahou." Rukawa turned away.

"Can't I smile? Bunch of primates." Mikagami pointed at Mitsui. "African Gorilla." Points to Miyagi and sneered. "Chimpanzee." Points to Kogure and muttered. "Orang-utan."

'_He is at it again. Why in the world did I fall for a guy like this?_' Fuuko sighed. '_He just insists on naming any possible acquaintances by primate origins_.'

Miyagi was reduced to a spluttering idiot by Mikagami's caustic remark. Kogure burst into tears (anime-waterfall-style). 

"He... he called me a orang-utan!" Min-kun whimpered adorably. Mitsui had stonified in shock.

Mikagami tool the opportunity to pull Fuuko aside for a little private chat.

"Fuuko. You are a girl. For Heaven's sake stop inviting guys back! I promise Yanagi to take of you. She will have my head if anything happens to you. Don't make me worry! Yanagi will be worried too!" Mikagami admonished in hush whispers.

"Hey, you are one to talk. They are friends of Mitchy that all. So what is the deal between you and that silent guy huh?" Fuuko retorted. She had felt a warm glow for Mikagami's -Don't make me worry!-, but was dashed to the ground with his next sentence. '_Always for Yanagi, always Yanagi._' Fuuko thought bitterly.

"He is my cousin." Mikagami muttered grudgingly. Fuuko's chin hit the floor with a loud splat.

Birds renew their efforts to chirp loudly in the momentarily silence.

"Well...  Both tall, double check. Both cold, double checks. Both handsome, double check. Both are rude, double check that too. No wonder you two are related. It must run in the blood huh? No wonder the silent communication." Fuuko joked after picking up her chin from the floor, nudging Mikagami with her elbow.

Mikagami flushed faintly, hiding his pleasure behind his veneer of nonchalance. '_She think I'M HANDSOME! And maybe... Shit, did she say Kaede is handsome too?!_'

" What is Mitsui too you?" Mikagami finally asked, fiddling with a loose string at the hem of his t-shirt.

Fuuko hemmed and hawed.

"That is touchy subject. You don't have to know so leave it alone. It too complicated anyway..." Fuuko walked back to her flat, evading. Before she close the door, Rukawa sauntered out. And through the gap, Mikagami could see Fuuko trying to revive Mitsui. And to rescue Kogure from the cat.

'_What the heck did she mean too COMPILCATED? SHE JUST DIDN'T WANT TO TELL ME! She didn't even try to explain yet so how can she say it is too complicate. WHAT THE HECK!!_"

-A while later-

Mikagami passed Rukawa a cup of tea. "How are you? My mother sent her regards." Rukawa asked, sipping carefully at the hot tea. 

" My answer is still the same. I have yet to forget what your mother did." Mikagami replied stonily. 

Rukawa sighed. " It has been so long. It is good to know you have forgiven us, but wouldn't you forget too? Let us make it up too. My mother has pass her prime and this affair weights heavily on her heart."

Mikagami thought for a moment, then smirked. He spoke to Rukawa. 

"... You have been, like holding this grudge for over a decade and now you are willing to forgive us completely for something as trivia as this? She must be very important to you then." Rukawa stared at Mikagami, semi-stunned. 

"She was the one to convince me to let go, and actually caught me when I did." Mikagami smiled.

" Fine, I will do it. But in return, you must go with me to visit my aunt and put my mother fretting to rest."

"Agreed." Mikagami inclined his head slightly in agreement.

"..."

"..."

They stared at each other.

"It will turn me stupid you know. To even attempt to communicate with those imbeciles..." Rukawa spoke resentfully. He was sure he had gotten the shorter end of the stick.

"I'm sure you can survive." Mikagami clapped Rukawa on the shoulder solemnly.

"I just know you are going to say that."

-Next Door-

Mitsui leaned back against the door, utterly exhausted now that he had finally fobbed off the rest of the people with half promises and semi excuses. He looked over to Fuuko who is caressing a skein of hair, staring out of the window. It looks suspicious like Mikagami's hair. Mitsui exhaled.

"You love him." Mitsui asked quietly.

"Yes." Fuuko replied.

"Does he know?"

Fuuko smiled and shook her head.

"Why? No don't tell me." Mitsui sighed, rising his arm to cover his eyes. "I don't know what to say but please don't get hurt. I can't say you deserve better or even offer someone better, but I do care for you. It would pain me to see you sad and then I would have to beat him up. You don't want that do you?" Mitsui smiled crookedly, lifting his arm slightly to peer at her.

Fuuko stared up to him, her eyes gleaming in the late afternoon sun. Then suddenly she flung herself into his embrace and sobbed, hiccupping and yet her tears did not fall.

"I do want to tell him but I'm so afraid! Don't you see? I not good enough for him! I have seen so many girls, prettier then me, gentler than me and smarter than me that he had reject. At least like this I could hope and pretend!" Fuuko whispered into Mitsui's chest, her fist bunched up tight on his shirt.

"Yet it still hurts. He turns away again every time when I thought that I have finally got to him, finally got him to acknowledge my existence. But every time I find out it for Yanagi again. What am I? Am I like a temporary fix when going gets tough? Use recover then throw away?" Fuuko cried out. "I didn't even he has relatives left! Just before you came, he gave me his hair and talked to me. Like a fool, I was so happy. I thought it meant something. But I was wrong. It was all for Yanagi again. Protect me because Yanagi says so. Take care of me because he promised Yanagi. Why do it even bother? What am I doing? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why isn't the person I love you instead? At least you see me, even though you are just like him. You care only because you feeling guilty."

Mitsui stilled at her accusation.

"Don't do this again. Don't keep making me repeat. Don't you think ten years is a little too long for some guilt? I take care of you because I care about you. Because you have became somebody important to me." Mitsui grasped her by her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"So stop doing this. Stop making our fiendship a mockery. Stop making me hurt by looking down on what I do, do I matter so little to you now that you have somebody else? I'm not that strong too. You have to answer your own questions. My only strength is basketball. Have you forgotten who I am? I have feelings too!"

Fuuko stared at him silently. Then tears began to slowly trickle out, welling out into a waterfall.

'I'm sorry. I so sorry." Fuuko choked out the words.

"It's okay." Mitsui gathered her back into his arms. _'I will take care of you forever, I promised. And that includes not letting Mikagami hurt you anymore._' 

-TBC-

Seems like Mikagami had something up his sleeves to win Fuuko to his side. But will he be thwarted by Mitsui determination to prevent Mikagami from hurting Fuuko anymore? And why wouldn't Ryota and Kogure just go away? Stay tune to find out. **10 reviews**. 

BTW actually I was going to post this earlier. Then I saw that FF.net had removed some of my stories. That really pissed me off. And I went off to sulk. And when I finally got over my snitch, GUESS What. They banned me from uploading anything till only a while ago. *Waves the 'I love Fan fiction net' banner *

 To make up, this chapter is slightly longer then normal... (^_^)

Thanks to:

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

Haze

2002-12-06

5

Signed

Yes, Mikagami is appearing. Thanks for your review! It had me chortling s I wrote it too.

qwerty 

2002-12-04 

5 

Anonymous

Here he is! Thanks!

bishounen lovah

2002-12-04

5

Signed

One large serving of Tofu mush coming! Thanks!

yuko 

2002-12-02 

5 

Anonymous

Here is Mikagami, wrapped up and ready for Christmas. Thanks!

Cherie (sinful_sacrifice@flowersforthedead.com) 

2002-12-01 

5 

Anonymous

Thanks for being such a great beta! Actually I started this way before the SD/FOR became popular then died off (check my dates), hence, I got to finish it right? I'm very prone to ToFu too, is there even a single Mit/fu supporter? Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy this chapter!

fuuko mikagami 

2002-12-01 

5 

Anonymous

Here he is here he is! Thanks!

hyper_shark 

2002-12-01 

5 

Anonymous

Thanks! Hope this is fast enough!

yonfi 

2002-12-01 

5 

Anonymous

Thanks! Tofu coming up.

kaze' yurei (kazeyurei@hotmail.com) 

2002-12-01 

5 

Anonymous

I think they rocks too! Thanks!

Yanagi

2002-11-30

5

Signed

I love the Rukawa sleeping scene too! Thanks! * **Drags the story back to FOR forcibly* Thanks!**

chibi-chan 

2002-11-30 

5 

Anonymous

Yes. Thanks for your review! I hope I'm fast enough!


	7. Pain

A Brand New Day
    
    Author: Sacharine
    
    Feedback: yes, please!
    
    Rating: PG-13 
    
    Warning: Future profanities? No-beta (Please excuse any minor mistakes.)
    
    Notes: "..." denotes speech '...' denotes thoughts
    
    Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. I claim nothing.
    
    ---Previously---

Mitsui stilled at her accusation.

"Don't do this again. Don't keep making me repeat. Don't you think ten years is a little too long for some guilt? I take care of you because I care about you. Because you have became somebody important to me." Mitsui grasped her by her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"So stop doing this. Stop making our friendship a mockery. Stop making me hurt by looking down on what I do, do I matter so little to you now that you have somebody else? I'm not that strong too. You have to answer your own questions. My only strength is basketball. Have you forgotten who I am? I have feelings too!"

Fuuko stared at him silently. Then tears began to slowly trickle out, welling out into a waterfall.

'I'm sorry. I so sorry." Fuuko choked out the words.

"It's okay." Mitsui gathered her back into his arms. _'I will take care of you forever, I promised. And that includes not letting Mikagami hurt you anymore._' 

---

Fuuko stomped down the corridor of Tokyo University. In front of her, a girl fainted at the sight of the thunderous face. Others scrambled madly out of the way. Fuuko had build up quite a reputation in a short time at TU for her outbursts. They knew better than to trifled with an angry Fuuko. 

Behind Fuuko ambled one very cool, very relax Rukawa, his legs eating up strides despite all Fuuko's efforts to throw him off. And behind Rukawa were throngs of Rukawa's fan girls. And amid these fan girls were sporadic amounts of Fuuko's fan club. And even rarer was the braver population of Tokyo University who was wondering was there celebrities or what that was visiting, general muttering along to the lines of: "Who?" "What did you say?" "Kirisawa with who?!"

Fuuko gritted her teeth. Right now she would do anything to be able to shove Rukawa into the nearest dustbin and be done with him. However, Mikagami and Mitsui might not take it very well. Rukawa is a valued basketball player and Rukawa is Mikagami's cousin after all. Rukawa had trailed after her for two hours already. Following her from her home to school, then following her from class to class to class, standing outside her classes like some kind of bodyguard or what not, scaring the teachers and making half her the class swoon, mainly the girls that is. 

Fuuko turned around and hissed at Rukawa, her face contorted into a mask of pure fury. "Would you stop following me?! Why the heck are you following me?!!" 

"Fine." Rukawa replied adroitly. Taking a bigger step, he started matching his pace to that of Fuuko's. That flustered Fuuko even more.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fuuko spat out in dismay.

"You asked me to stop following you. That what I did." Rukawa answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"AGRH!!!!!!!!!!" Fuuko screamed in frustration. "I meant for you go away! AWAY! AWAY! AWAY!!!" The windows along the corridor shattered in quick succession, pierced by the high pitch of Fuuko's shouts. Fuuko then stomp off. Rukawa slowly unplugged the fingers from his ears. Raking down the hair that was ruffled up by the sheer force of Fuuko's scream, he whispered softly to himself.

"She is even nosier than the flower boy. Toki, you really own me this time."

Then with a long sigh, Rukawa followed Fuuko once more, subtly steering her away and preventing her from go to where Mikagami and Mitsui would be.

---

Mitsui dribbled the ball, sweat pouring of his face in the sun. Rasing his hands, he jumped, gracefully flicking his wrists and tossing the ball straight into the hoop, a perfect three-pointer. Mitsui smiled then turned.

"Been there long?" He drawled at the shadow.

Mikagami pushed away from the wall and out of the shadow. "Not too long." Mikagami replied.

"Just as well, I have something you say to you too." Mitsui's smile harden decidedly. "Kimmy, Ryo go away for awhile wouldn't you?"

"But... but..." Kogure stuttered out but was dragged away by a happily smirking Ryota.

"Have fun!" Ryota waved cheerfully. "But not too much fun!"

Kogure look back just in time to hear the savage sound of a fist connecting with bone and to see Mikagami's head snap back. Then as Ryota rounded the corner, the last thing he saw was two heavy shoulders colliding on the red brick wall, Mikagami and Mitsui locked in a mad scramble for a headlock, limbs entangled.

---

"Shit! I think you bruised my ribs! What was that for?! When I say talk I mean it!" Mikagami growled from his prone position from the court. Mitsui was slumped over, trying valiantly to staunch the flow of blood streaming from his abused nostrils. "You are one to talk. You busted my nose! Anyway you deserve worse. You deserve it for making Fuuko cry. I will not let somebody like you hurt her!" Mitsui sneered spitefully.

As quick as a viper, Mikagami's arm snaked out and grabbed Mitsui by his shirtfront. He then slammed him into the wall, leaning close for leverage against the taller man.

"Who the hell are you to her? Everything was fine before you came! I can take care of her myself! Just leave!" Mikagami snarled into Mitsui face. Just as quickly, Mitsui countered, twisting, manoeuvring such that Mikagami was the one against the wall.

Mitsui then tangled his hand in Mikagami short mop of hair and hefted him up. Bending down close, he hissed.

"I'm her surrogate brother. And that gives me more rights to her then anything. Then anything you can come up with." Shoving a stunned Mikagami into the wall, he pivoted sharply and walked off, stopping only to bend down and pick up the basketball absently.

---

Rukawa ploughed after her stoically. ' _I'm not going to failed at this stupid request! Two more hours! Two more!_'

Fuuko was ready to froth at the mouth. Walking into the restroom at the mall did nothing to deter him. He just waited placidly outside like a rock. Even touring half of Shibuya's lingerie shops have left him unfazed, all it did was to make the shops very popular. However, unknown to Fuuko was the fact that Rukawa was ready to keel over in humiliation. He could barely keep his cheek from twitching. Rukawa was really ready to just expire in flames of mortification. But he refused to be shaken off by Fuuko and Fuuko refused to concede defeat that Rukawa cannot be shaken off, so both of them had virtually walked all over the place.

---

Fuuko stilled suddenly, her hands clench into tight fists. "...is it." She muttered under her breath. 

"What?" Rukawa edged closer to catch her words.

"THIS IS IT! I have enough! I'm going home! You can follow me for all I care!!!" Fuuko stalked off, she had already reached the end of her short fuse.

'_GACK!!!! I'm supposed to keep her away for another half-hour!!_', Rukawa panicked mentally. Then seeing no way out of the fix, he grabbed Fuuko's hand and dragged her into the nearest shop, which happen to be a kissaten.

"What the heck are you doing?" Fuuko flushed and shook off Rukawa's hand, glaring at it like one might do to a dead rat.

"I'm thirsty. My treat." Rukawa said blandly, or as bland as somebody of his looks could pull off.

And somehow, Fuuko found herself ushered into a window seat. A perky waitress came and gushed over Rukawa before taking their orders, of which Fuuko purposely ordered the most expensive available. Rukawa found himself counting seconds, which led to him almost dozing off in the weak sunlight streaming from the window. Fuuko found herself staring out of the window, counting fan girls, and contemplating while slowly sipping at her cooling drink.

A few minutes passed in compatible silence, both of them lose in their own world. Rukawa was getting to see why Mikagami likes Fuuko, Fuuko was so far the only girl that he could sit with in silence. And on the plus side was that she was extremely fetching in the pale golden wash of sunlight.

"Hey Rukawa... How are you going to explain me to your fan club? From what I can glean from Mikagami's hordes, they are rabid bunnies. I don't want to hurt them badly neither do I want to be killed." Fuuko said seriously. 

"I don't have to explain myself to them. Listen. I never wanted any of their attention. It is damn irritating and prevents me from getting any good sleep. At most, if some of them bother you, just tell them that you are **dating Mikagami**. It should solve things very easily, his fans and my hordes can just kill it other."

Lucky for Rukawa, he was wearing a dark blue, button-down shirt. It would not show the stain much. 

For Fuuko had ejected out her drink violently at Rukawa reply. 

---

"Moshi-moshi! Hanabishi Recca speaking!" The phone crackled with unbearable cheer. Apparently, marriage life agrees with the previous fire-caster. "Hello. Mikagami here. I was wondering…" Mikagami paused uncharacteristically trying to find a way to phrase his words.

"Holy shit! Mikagami? Why you bastard!! Why didn't you turn up for the reception? Yanagi was so upset!!" Recca all but erupted out of the phone. Mikagami causally held the phone out of the window, waiting for the tirade to finish.

...

"... As I was saying, I was wondering if you know anything about Fuuko's brother?" Mikagami enquired after Recca had finally wound down.

"Eh? How did you know she had a brother? Well, Fuuko wouldn't say anything about it but I ask her mother once and she told me he died when she was six or so... In fact Ryusuke's death was the reason for Fuuko's parents divorce. Fuuko and her mother then move next door to me."

Mikagami made little encouraging sounds for Recca to continue.

"It was tough for Fuuko. I have found her crying a few times even though everything she will give excuses. She was defensive and would lash out at anybody so I made fun of her, poking her till she broke out of the hard shell and show some true emotion. But she keeps building walls. I think it went on until when we were eight? It was about the time the blue-hair guy, Mit- something appeared. It was shortly after his appearance that Fuuko actually ask me to teach her how to fight. She said she was going to kill him... Eh?! Why did I tell you so many..."

"Never mind." Mikagami cut off Recca abruptly and hanged up the phone.

'Stranger and stranger!' 

---

Mitsui stared at the wall, wads of bloody tissues beside him and a can in his hands. Mitsui did not want to remember, but he could do nothing to stop the deluge of memories that the fought with Mikagami brought up.

He was bitter. He was upset that he could not play basketball anymore and could not and would not tolerate anybody playing it happily. Basketball was his life, his soul, his everything. He could not have it, so he rejected everything else taking comfort in harsh words and action. He was disappointed again as it did not work. And it all turned into hatred, anger and dissatisfaction accumulating, snowballing and finally ended a beautiful life too soon. All he could do now is take care of her. Yet it was too little, too late. Never enough.

---

Hey, sorry for the delay, I was busy getting ready for the New Year and getting accustom to my new school, with new subjects and new teachers. I miss my friends like crazy! I'm taking six subject rather than the normal five so I have to stay back for six extra period every week… *Sigh! * I promised what is the deal between Mitsui and Fuuko come out next chapter! 

Many thanks to:

ReAcH 

2002-12-26 

6 

Anonymous

Haha… I will try to update as quickly as possible! Thanks!

Aeris 

2002-12-25 

6 

Anonymous

Sorry for the delay, school was busy. I loved that part too! Thanks for your review!

bishlov 

2002-12-20 

6 

Anonymous

I promised I will give the deal on Mitsui and Fuuko next chapter! Really!

yuko 

2002-12-15 

6 

Anonymous

Thanks! More tofu!

Haze

2002-12-13

6

Signed

I promised I will spill next chapter! Thanks!

Ranka 

2002-12-13 

6 

Anonymous

Thanks… My first language isn't English so this is the best compliment really!

Kurei

2002-12-12

6

Signed

Hehe… Think about the Akagi family! Thanks!


	8. Remember

A Brand New Day 
    
    Author: Sacharine
    
    Feedback: yes, please!
    
    Rating: PG-13 
    
    Warning: Future profanities? No-beta (Please excuse any minor mistakes.)
    
    Notes: "..." denotes speech '...' denotes thoughts

Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. I claim nothing.

Memories 

-_Flash_-

"Ne, Fuufuu, grasp the ball this way. No higher. Ah! You got it! Atta girl."

"Honto ni?" The girl grinned sweetly; her hands barely able supported the basketball.

Mitsui stared at the pair on the street basketball court. '_Isn't that... Kirisawa. Point guard of Tomahoka?_'

Mitsui watched them casually from under the fall of his ebony locks. A hard knot of bitterness and resentment welled up in his throat uncomfortably as a peal of laughter rang out. Kirisawa made a toss successfully and the little girl with him cheered and applauded. Mitsui's fists whiten then loosen. 

"However egoistic of you, to bring a cheerleader to watch you practise. Still remember me? Kirisawa." Mitsui said, his lips curled over his teeth maliciously.

Maybe it was a bad gut feeling; maybe it was the look on Mitsui's that made Kirisawa back up defensively, stepping in front of his sister protectively. But somehow, this only serve to make Mitsui feel even more fed up.

"Hey, little girl..." Mitsui purposely reached out to the girl who shrank away from his hand. Kirisawa hit his hand away violently. Taking offence, Mitsui growled and swung a punch out and hit Kirisawa in the chest. Kirisawa turned his head to mouth _'Run home'_ to his sister but she was rooted to the terrified, rooted to the ground. Then, just as Kirisawa starts to fight back, the rest of Mitsui's gang turned the corner.

Fuuko could only watch as the group started pummelling her brother using rains of fists and sharp kicks. As someone delivered a particular nasty kick to his stomach, Kirisawa twisted towards his sister. 

"Run!" he choked out, blood and spittle flying out of his mouth and onto the dirty pavement. And this time, Fuuko did run. But of all the places, she ran towards the road, just running, heedless to sights and sounds, horrified and aghast by the current turned of events. She wants to go home. She wants her mother.

"NO!" Kirisawa swung a fist at Mitsui's face, cutting a vertical slash in Mitsui's chin, writhing out of the tangle of limbs. Twisting away to franticly run, franticly running after his sister, to push his sister away from the oncoming car. Fuuko tumbling safely to the ground but the honking car spun out of control and the burning tires squealed on the ground, sending her brother slim form flying with the loud impact. 

"Niichan? Niichan? Lets go home. Niichan?" Fuuko ran over and kneeled beside her unconscious brother, a small huddled form, her voice broken and shrill and hiccuping. She tugged his shirt.

"Niichan? Stop looking at the sky. I want to go home niichan; okasan cooked your favourite dishes today. Lets go home niichan!" Fuuko shook her brother worriedly, tears seeping out of hers eyes uncontrollable. She was afraid. Afraid of the blood that coats her fingers, the blank look in her brother's eyes.

"Niichan... You have a maths test tomorrow! Niichan? Niichan? Why wouldn't you move? Niichan... You are bleeding niichan, are you hurt? You are going to fail the test tomorrow!" Fuuko curled up over her brother, weeping brokenly, openly anguish pouring out of her. Blood, she was sitting in the pool of blood. Her brother's blood.

"Niichan? Are you dying? Don't die... I love you niichan... Niichan? You can't die, you haven't finish teaching me how to play basketball yet!"

Mitsui's legs collapsed under him and he tumbled to the sidewalk in shock. '_I didn't want to do that. It didn't happen. It not my fault! How did that happen?_' Half thoughts ran through his mind in panic. He lifted his hands to rubbed over his face but unwitting smeared the blood from the cut on his chin over his face. The smell of blood hit him strongly and he flinched, staring at his bloody hands. His '_friends_' rapidly dispersed scenting trouble. Fuuko was still crying, still shaking her brother, and still trying to wake him. 

"Please wake him! Please help me! Please... Please... Don't kill him... Why did you kill him?" Fuuko wailed, bewildered, lamenting. Her accusation rang around him unbearably and he ran away, scrambling and stumbling. He was sorry, but there is nothing he can do.

_'Kami-sama... What have I done?'_

-Flash-


	9. Brother of Mine

A Brand New Day 
    
    Author: Sacharine
    
    Feedback: yes, please!
    
    Rating: PG-13 
    
    Warning: Future profanities? No-beta (Please excuse any minor mistakes.)
    
    Notes: "..." denotes speech '...' denotes thoughts

Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. I claim nothing.
    
    ---Previously---

Mikagami made little encouraging sounds for Recca to continue.

"It was tough for Fuuko. I have found her crying a few times even though everything she will give excuses. She was defensive and would lash out at anybody so I made fun of her, poking her till she broke out of the hard shell and show some true emotion. But she keeps building walls. I think it went on until when we were eight? It was about the time the blue-hair guy, Mit- something appeared. It was shortly after his appearance that Fuuko actually ask me to teach her how to fight. She said she was going to kill him... Eh?! Why did I tell you so many..."

"Never mind." Mikagami cut off Recca abruptly and hanged up the phone.

'Stranger and stranger!' 

---

Fuuko paused in front of the mansion that the Hanabishi called home. Lifting a hand to press the bell, Fuuko accidentally compressed Recca's nose instead when the door opened.

"Ahhhhhh!" Recca and Fuuko shrieked in unison, both jumping back, Recca cupping his nose protectively as it would fall off and Fuuko staring at her hand as it had taken life of its own.

"Fuuko! You are here finally!" Yanagi squealed in delight, knocking Recca away as she grabbed Fuuko by the arm and dragged her in, narrowly missing Recca head by an inch when the door slammed shut. Recca yelled angrily at the close door. Then dusting himself off, Recca picked himself up and went to work, grumbling all the way to work about crazy women and their mad antics.

Meanwhile, Yanagi was prodding about Fuuko about her development with Mikagami.

"What? You mean you haven't done anything yet? And here I thought Recca was one of a kind for being slow..." Yanagi exclaimed, flushing magenta red as she remembered how she manoeuvred Recca into marriage. 

"Actually... I think he still loves you. He just keeps going on about you..." Fuuko replied morosely, her chin resting on her knees and her arms around a giant cushion.

"It can't be... I'm married after all. He will get over me soon enough. The only reason for his fondness for me is my resemblance to his sister." Yanagi waved off Fuuko's suspicions.

"That's what you said three years ago too." Fuuko replied, punching the cushion with a tight fist and glaring daggers at Yanagi.

"I... I don't know!" Yanagi answered, flustered. "Well you can't say it all my or his fault either! You didn't tell him you like him too! Even though it is normally the guys that make the first move..."

"The guys around are just too dense!" Fuuko and Yanagi lamented in chorus. 'Recca – idiot. Mikagami – Ice block. Domon – rock head. Koganei (And we miss him so) – Childish'

They smiled at each other. 

"How many years have it been now? Since we met each other, I mean." Yanagi asked wistfully.

'Almost five years now." Fuuko replied, "I'm so glad to meet you guys, its... it's beyond words." Fuuko hugged Yanagi impromptu.

They basked in the warm glow of friendship, happily willing the time away.

The clock chimed loudly, echoing in the large sitting room.

"Hmm? I'm sorry but I have to go, Yanagi. Today is my brother anniversary, I need to pick up the flowers and visit him." Fuuko hugged Yanagi again and whispered apologetically into Yanagi's ear.

"Take care... I'm sure things will work out between Mikagami and you." Yanagi broke off the embrace and walked Fuuko to the door.

"Bye."

"Bye! See you again."

---

Fuuko placed her bouquet of her white roses next to the lilies. She smiled from underneath her shadowed bangs.

"Hello niichan... It has been long isn't it? Sorry for not visiting as much as I used to. Ah... Father had been here already huh? Maybe I should visit him later too, it have been too long... I don't know. Hmmm... University life is pretty relaxed so far, the lecturers are a bit doddering but still okay. Guess what! Mitchy is staying with me right now. He is still under JABBA program, and will be going to America for some matches soon. He should be coming around to visit you too. He has change even more. He acts a little strange nowadays especially around Mikagami, wish I know why..." Fuuko sat down and lean slightly forward, speaking into the open air.

"Some of Mitchy's friends are here too; you might know some of them... Ryota, Rukawa and Kogure. Some of them are in the JABBA program too. Hmm... Rukawa is Mikagami's cousin. I was really surprised to find that out. Speaking of Mi-chan..." Fuuko sighed. "I had hoped... I want..." the words refused to come. "I miss you so much niichan. I really wish you are here now. I wish..." Fuuko started in surprise as a pair of hard arms wound around her midriff from behind. 

"But I'm here. I'm here..." Mitsui muttered into her ear, a warm and supportive presence at her back. "I'm here and I will never leave you..."

'Kirisawa... I will take care of her as long as I required to.' Mitsui send the silent message.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together in the mild sunlight, taking comfort from each other, paying respects and speaking in their own way.

---

My father has aged." Fuuko whispered pensively, a little poignant a little surprised. "I didn't expect him to age so fast, this much." They rounded the corner. The sky was darkening a crimson red, the sun a glowing orb of orange across the horizon. Mitsui did not know what to say; hence he kept quiet, offering only his presence. They walked down the street silently, both of them more than a little tired.

"Ahh... I'm sorry." Mitsui spoke to the man he had bumped into. 

"Bastard!" The unkempt man made a fist as to punch Mitsui. Then he faltered as he seems to recognize something. The man grinned maliciously as Mitsui blanched.

'Shit! If Ryu is here than the rest of them can not be too far away! Damn! Damn it to hell!' Mitsui ducked the flailing fist with ease. And sure enough the rest of the posse came running. He turned to shout for Fuuko to runaway first and promptly received one of 'Life's Little Shock'™, in simpler terms, his jaw hit the pavement. He was greeted by the sight of Fuuko going viciously for a guy's eye with something remarkably like ice-picks.

From behind the wall, Mikagami cursed violently. 'Can't she keep out of trouble for once?' He cursed again. He only meant to check out what the two were doing together to gather a better hold on what he should do with Fuuko. But now if he does not go out and save her skin there will probably be nothing left of her for him to hold on to. Yet if he does go out and rescue her she would probably realise that he had been tailing her and would be pissed at him.

"Aggrhhh!" Mikagami growled in frustration. 'How brainless can she make me? She must be a virus!'

Then as Fuuko received a particularly nasty kick in her stomach which sends her doubling over, he made up his mind. Shaking his unbounded hair aside, he carefully slides out his sword from the sheath and harness under his clothes.

It was a replica of Ensui, only differences being the weight and material. Mikagami turned the blade to the flat side and charged towards the throng, his mouth a thin grime line. The reactions were immediate, ranging from shock to anger and to outright fear. 

"That a fucking sword! Are you nuts, bitch?" The man charged towards Mikagami and was knocked across the face by a downwards stroke.

"I'm. Not. A. Woman." He growled and kicked the man in the face while he was still down. Between the three of them, they made short work of the men. They watched in silent as the last man cursed and scrambled away.

"What are you doing here, Mi-chan?" Fuuko spoke, sweat running down her neck in rivulets.

'Visiting relatives." Mikagami lied fluently without any preamble.

"Oh." Fuuko uttered it out of a need to say something rather than anything else. Mitsui edged himself to Mikagami.

"I never thought I would have to say this but nevertheless, thanks." Mitsui said to Mikagami. 

Mikagami looked up coolly and said back low enough that even Mitsui barely heard it. "Just taking care of what is mine, thank me not."

Mitsui grinned behind the hand he had lifted to wipe away the beads of sweat. 'Possessive Bastard.'

Then he became more serious as he watched Mikagami and Fuuko bickering friendly. 'Well, he can fight well enough and looks intelligent too. And most importantly, Fuu likes him lots. Maybe it is time someone take care of her too, hmm Kirisawa?'

Smiling, he caught up with them.

"Say... What's up with the sword? It is illegal you know... And don't you dare edge away Fuuko! I want to know what you are doing with those ice-picks-darts things too!"

---

To be continue

Haha... now with the grudging well-wishes of Mitsui, will the couple find true love finally? Or will they not? * Evil Laughs* Heheh...

Erm... so, so, so sorry for the delay! Had a little domestic problem with my family... Hello? Oh no!!!!! I think all my readers have left me!!! *Running around like a headless chicken, crying *

Thanks,

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

Isilwen Nyx Silverstar

2003-02-10

8

Signed

Definitely Tofu but… hmmm… I will see what I can do about the Rufuu... Cheers!

Hume Esper

2003-02-03

8

Signed

Haha… thanks! They are going to stay together! But it is a FOR fic after all... Root for tofu though I must agree the idea of Mitfu is very attractive to me too… 

bishounen lovah

2003-01-28

8

Signed

I do think Fuuko can kick his *ss anytime. But I think she would prefer to sleep sprawl over him! Haha... who wouldn't? *thinks of the abs and faints from blood loss *

TouTetsu 

2003-01-26 

8 

Anonymous

So for being late! I love this fic too! Haha... Thanks!

Cherie (cherie@silver-shining.net) 

2003-01-26 

8 

Anonymous

Hey I'm still alive… Sorry for not being around... I will send chapter 2 over in about maybe... dear me... honestly I don't know. But no fear! I will continue! To my fav' beta…

* gives chocolates, hugs and kisses and cats*

Darkness XI

2003-01-26

8

Signed

Freakier? (o_O) somehow… that wasn't really what I had in mind... Haha thanks! 

Darkness XI

2003-01-26

5

Signed

Erm… how to say... Well my sister was the one teaching me basic Japanese and I was under an assumption that Kogure - (some prefix) was more formal than Kogure. Hence... and well in the comic and manga and Kogure was called Kogure even by people that knew him for a long time so... Sheesh... honestly I don't know... Thanks anyway!

Ranka 

2003-01-25 

8 

Anonymous

Thanks... Haha, my speciality is sad fics!

Yanagi-chyan

2003-01-13

7

Signed

Soon, soon! Prince charming to the rescue... Is this tofu mushie enough? Thanks!

Ranka 

2003-01-09 

7 

Anonymous

Thanks for your support!

bishounen lovah

2003-01-09

7

Signed

You got to have faith in Mitsui! He is like way taller then Mikagami... In addition, I had discover Mikagami tend to draw with people he don't intend to kill. All his techniques are killing strokes. (o_O) Remember the first fight? There is so many tricks that he used UBS III that he didn't use on Recca. I still can't believe he lose to Recca! Must be a fluke.


End file.
